This invention relates to coverings for protecting the surface of automobiles and more particularly to the means for holding said coverings in place in resistance to wind forces when the covered cars are left unattended.
Fabric covers in current use generally employ cords for gathering the lower margins of the cover below the lowermost edge of the car body or forming a chord beneath each corner of the car body. Alternatively, cords attached to the lowermost edge of the cover are tied beneath the car body or to the lower edge of the car body or to various attaching means fastened to the car body. These various holding means have been ineffective and awkward to use and often tear away at the point of attachment to the cover under the force of sudden gusts of wind.